User talk:WriterHeart
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Iner22 (Talk) 21:47, July 11, 2009 Images Please do not insert images randomly throughout articles. I have reverted all the of the images you inserted. If they are properly licensed, you can insert them in a gallery at the end of the article. Any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Images, take 2 On Inheriwiki, we like to have all the uploaded images properly tagged and correct sources given. It has come to our attention that you have uploaded an image (or more) that is not properly tagged and/or the source is not given. Please help us by going back to your uploaded images and giving them a proper tag and/or source. Also, please do not place these untagged/sourceless images into articles until they are properly tagged/cited. If these images are placed in articles, they will be removed from said article until tagged/cited properly. The template and information for properly tagging an image can be found at the Inheriwiki:Guide for tagging images. Follow the directions on this page to correctly get your image tagged/cited before it can be used in an article. If you have any questions, feel free to contact one of the active Administrators and they will get back to you as soon as their schedule allows. Thanks! The Inheriwiki Team File:Urgals.jpg Hi WriterHeart. Please add information about the image's source and rights holder. The "Free Use" permission is void without this information. Furthermore, I doubt that it has anything to do with the Inheritance cycle. I'm going to remove it from the article for now, until these questions have been dealt with. --Weas-El ✉ 07:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Forget it, I've already figured out the source. The image has nothing to do with the Inheritance cycle, and it wasn't free to use, so I've deleted it. :All 13 images that you uploaded have been deleted for copyright reasons. Some of the images were even incorrectly marked as "public domain" or "free use". Would you please check the permission before you upload an image? :This is the third time somebody approaches you in this matter. I'm not going to repeat myself. :Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 10:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC)